university_of_the_mystical_and_mysteriousfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanta Aaen
Quand nous sommes seuls longtemps, nous peuplons le vide de fantômes. Le Horla, Guy de Maupassant. P E R S O N A L I T Y Vanta is rather calm, but still vivid and direct. She speaks her mind, with a soft tone. She is a bit off the grid, an artistic mind, and she tends to be quite self centered and unobservant of other's feelings. She isn't mean; she just doesnt need "others" in her life, according to her. She is not one for small talk, and will observe attentively before asking questions. She is rather reckless, in her own way, as she will communicate in her honest, slightly cynical way with anyone, may it be a shy freshman or a big bully. But somehow she always gets herself out of her troubles, and never give a damn about them anyway. She is bold and rather overconfident of her abilities. H I S T O R Y Born from an ancient druidic family, who had moved a long time ago from Britain to Paris, she was an only child to loving parents. She grew up in a happy, lively environment, full of love, magic and enchanted objects (her parents loved to spark a little peps in every day life items, unknowingly of their human neighbors and friends). Until age 5, there were no problems that tainted the sweet existance of Vanta. Until the accident. It was rather stupid: little Vanta was about to cross the road when she impusively ran forward, light still red, for reasons that she cannot recall. And a car crashed into her. Then, everything was pitch black. Vanta black. When she woke up in her bed, she felt as if seconds had passed between the crash and her awakening. But it had been a week. The time her parents needed to steal her body, erase her death from records and assemble family members for an ancient ritual. The whole thing was insane: reviviving thair cherished daughter by invoking a powerful bonded spirit. In exchange of his freedom, his chains broken by burning away the druidic powers of the deceased Vanta, he would bring her back to the world of the living, and leave a part of his soul in her, to "patch the holes". THis piece of soul became Rune, and her new powers awokened gently, as she attempted to continue a normal life. She grew up, made friends, passed her scholarity smoothly. But with every year Rune pushed to the surface, her powers escaping her control. She learnt to cope with him, and to find all the subtilities of her abilities. And by the time she felt at ease with her spirit "brother", her parents told her about an amazing place, called the University of the Mystical and the Mysterious... P O W E R S |-| �� = first phase - humanoid |-| �� = second phase - half feral |-| �� = third phase - feral |-| �� = fourth phase - spiritual |-| �� = final phase - d e i t y V E R Y - R A N D O M - T R I V I A TBA